Himeka Manaka
"You're like a loudspeaker or a firetruck or a siren!" -Laala is the mother of Laala and Non Manaka and the wife of Mr. Manaka. She currently works as a chef at the Manaka family restaurant, Papa's Pasta. Appearance Himeka has green eyes and purple hair like her daughters. It is mostly pulled up into a bun, but part of it is let loose on each side of her head with a small flip nearing the bottom. She is usually in uniform for work. When she was younger, her hair was medium length and pulled back just a bit. When she went to PriPara, her hair was very long and flowy, retaining her purple. Upon returning to PriPara as an adult, her hair is short and curly. Her new casual coord is the Gothic Lace Strawberry Coord Personality Himeka is shown to be nice and friendly, but can be strict at times. According to Laala, she is quite loud. Relationships *Laala Manaka - Daughter (and co-worker) *Non Manaka - Daughter (and co-worker) *Mr. Manaka - Husband (and co-worker) *Gloria Ookanada - The two were best friends and old teammates when they used to attend PriPara. Trivia * She loves to eat, but worries over her weight, as seen in Episode 06. * Although she considers Laala to be too loud, she is also considered to be too loud. * Laala and Non seem to inherit most of their features from her. * Her role is similar to Ringo Hoshimiya (Ichigo's mother) from Aikatsu!. * It was revealed in Episode 24 that she used to go to PriPara when younger. ** Her name was revealed during the same episode, which was Himeka. However, it should be noted that she chose this as her name when first registering for PriPara, and therefore it is likely not her real name. ** She became best friends and formed a team with Gloria Ookanada whilst in PriPara. ** When she used to go to PriPara, she used coords from the brand Baby Monster, but her new casual coord is Holic Trick. * Her bangs and cowlick resembles some similarity to Naru Ayase's from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. Gallery Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 1.45.52 PM.png Papa's pasta.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-07-22-16h01m20s21.png Prad5-op202.jpg Screen Shot 2014-12-07 at 12.39.26 PM.png Screenshot (144).png PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40075.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40074.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40071.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40069.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40065.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40064.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40062.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40061.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40058.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40049.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40045.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40038.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40027.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40026.jpg PuriPara - 24 RAW (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp40022.jpg Screenshot (268).png Screenshot (235).png Himeka.png EP_125_(Madam_Clean_Super_Cyalume_Coord).png Pripara24-30.jpg Pripara24-29.jpg Pripara24-28.jpg Pripara24-27.jpg Pripara24-24.jpg Pripara24-16.jpg Pripara24-05.jpg Pripara24-33.jpg Pripara24-32.jpg Pripara24-31.jpg Pripara24-70.jpg Pripara24-69.jpg Pripara24-68.jpg Pripara24-67.jpg 8a9e1663.jpg 5c042d2c.jpg 5c3fb267.jpg 36a8e8d3.jpg 602188cc.jpg 61253762.jpg Af18e2d9.jpg 201502250212455a4.jpg 2015022502124372a.jpg 201502250212233fd.jpg 2015022502121792f.jpg 20150225021248754.jpg 20150225021246391.jpg Img 614.jpg B7f83570.jpg 053b2138.jpg 3e34fe56.jpg 52ffadee.jpg 134a8164.jpg Fe1226da.jpg F4756123.jpg 3f510e6d.jpg 7b59ca78.jpg C4vDnBUUcAAbWEp.jpg 5844b51f.jpg 59de03c2.jpg D36376ca.jpg 8b9887e2.jpg Prad5-04-18.jpg Prad5-04-10.jpg 25himeandpartner.png C53MX8lVUAAfJxM.jpg C53MTExVAAACo8l.jpg C80fd2be.jpg Aba36e85.jpg 9bb17725.jpg 1490087617073.jpg E81f1976.jpg 1515488327206.jpg Category:Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Parent Category:Mother Category:Papa's Pasta Category:Female Category:Anime Category:Former Idol Category:Baby Monster user Category:Idol Category:Cool Idol